Computer-based audio processing and management is sometimes performed on signals generated by a set of talkers who are talking at a meeting, such as in a dedicated meeting room. It is useful to be able to separate the speech associated with the individual talkers. For example, combined with speech recognition this would allow one to create a written record of a meeting fully automatically. Combined with other existing technology, this could also allow one to find passages where a particular person has a particular mood (e.g., happy, angry, sad). The method would facilitate the reduction of noise in a recording. For example, the method could have low computational complexity and high reliability.